


Angel Baby

by jaeren



Series: (Spicy)Shots by jaeren [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Corruption Kink, Dominant Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Has a Manbun, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fire Powers, Fluff, Oral Sex, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Smut, Some Humor, Top Eren Yeager, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hope fusion means a combo of a bunch of AU types lol, long hair Eren (combo of 18 yo eren and hobo eren length?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeren/pseuds/jaeren
Summary: Eren’s entranced by you from the beginning, you and your angelic self. But there was no way in hell Captain Levi Ackerman would ever let Paradis’ Demon near his adopted little sister, ever. Until he did, at your request — and now all Eren wanted was to corrupt you, even if he wouldn’t let himself.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Series: (Spicy)Shots by jaeren [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108535
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Angel Baby

**Author's Note:**

> so in terms of the au’s background, it will be explained as you read (canon-divergence with a touch of sci-fi/fantasy and no titans). the plot is mostly just there for me as a writer (because i can’t write smut without plot) so enjoy the plot in addition to the smut in the middle haha. really, I just heard “angel” by kali uchis and it put me in a trance - and so i just ended up writing this corruption kink fic around it; if you pay close attention you’ll see references to some lines. (link to a slowed/reverb version of it that i like lots: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sx5LESJ6Lag) i don’t know why i had to write smut in this specific AU, but i did it so hope you enjoy it haha <3 and as always, check out my other fics

__

_i'm your little angel baby, boy we're going_ _biblical_

__

Here are the three things Eren Jaeger knows about you since he’s been watching you:

  1. Your laughter sounds like twinkling bells ringing, like the wind through flowers, like the sun streaming through leaves — or at least, that’s what he thinks of immediately when reading Armin’s poetry. Those lines of sugared words only remind him of you and your sweet disposition. (He’ll never tell Armin about this.)
  2. You’re supposed to be angel-like and frail. There’s an entire squad dedicated to your protection, some of the Scouts finest. But he’s seen you hold a sword when you weren’t supposed to, practicing in secret. He’s seen the gleam in your narrowed eyes, the tightening of your elegant fingers around the hilt of a heavy sword — so who knows how far that extends. Your beauty _is_ angelic, but you are far from frail.
  3. And finally, worst of all: he can only look at you from a distance. 



Until _you_ came close to _him_ , of your own volition, walking past his flames and straight into his heart before he even realized what you’d done, how close you’d come.

_“Listen here,” Levi spat. He pulled on Eren’s chains, filling the room with the sound of metal clanging. They bit into the barely healed scars on his wrists. The flames had done a number on him this time. “I don’t care how controlled you’re becoming. You keep your beastly urges in control when you’re around_ her _.”_

_“Her?” Eren struggled to speak, voice still hoarse from his battle cries. “But she came near me—” Even if he had been watching from afar all this time, he had never expected you to come near him._

_“I simply don’t care,” Levi responded, tone still frosty. He let go of Eren’s chains, and stepped out of the cell, locking Eren in. He sat down across from the cell, and threw one leg over the other to lounge gracefully as he chided Eren. “She’s too kind for her own good. We don’t know enough of your demonic powers to know how far your control extends.”_

_Eren frowned. They called him Paradis’ Demon. He hated that. “I’m not a demon.”_

_Levi’s eyes seemed to soften, just the slightest. “Whatever you say, brat. But your flaming hands in battle beg to differ. Though … without your powers, we’d probably be losing the war. So I don’t care if you’re a mutated monkey or a demon — just help us win, and stay the hell away from my sister.”_

_Eren’s eyebrows jumped — you were related? To Levi? He knew that Levi was the reason behind your endless protection, but reasons had never been provided. Appearances aside, you were sunny and giving, whereas Levi was calm and cutthroat._

_“I adopted her,” Levi said, as means of explanation, taking in Eren’s surprised visage. “I found her twelve years ago, when I was your age, a child of seven years hiding wrapped in a raggedy blanket surrounded by bloodied corpses. Who knows how she survived — Marley has never been kind to outsiders, let alone lone Eldian villages who wouldn’t give in. She was lucky they didn’t burn the village like they’d burned yours.”_

_Eren did the math. You were nineteen now, then. He only knew enough information about you that his eyes could see, that his ears could hear rumors of, and personal details like age had never been mentioned. “So she’s younger than me…”_

_“Tch.” Levi scowled. “Not by enough for you to pretend you’re a wise old man, you dunce.”_

_Eren smiled slightly, though he was confused by Levi’s behavior. “How come you talk to me this way?”_

_Levi pursed his lips, waiting for an elaboration._

_“It’s just that … everyone is scared of me. The only people who treat me_ normally _are Armin and Mikasa, and that’s because we were raised together. They knew me before … before the fire in Shiganshina.” Eren spoke honestly; as much as Levi feigned to treat him like a useless child, in the two years he’s gotten to know him ever since he was brought into the Scout Corps, Levi’s never once lied to him. So Eren wouldn’t lie, either._

 _Levi chuckled, freezing Eren in place. Never ever in his twenty-one years of life had Eren been so surprised: he’d finally heard this man laugh. He’d seen Levi smile once or twice, when he was near_ you _, but this was entirely new to him._

_“You forget I’m humanity’s strongest, boy. There’s a reason Erwin put you in my squad — because I can take you down if necessary. I have nothing to fear.”_

_“But I do,” Eren mused, realizing why he’d instantly been put in the number one squad while Armin and Mikasa were still working their way up. Because of Levi. He knew his powers were important, far higher than whatever technology Paradis could develop because of its pure irrationality of existing, but that didn’t explain why he’d been put under Levi’s training till now._

_“Well, I hope you make the most of your punishment here. Insubordination won’t be tolerated,” Levi said, switching back to his commanding icy voice. “Especially since because of you, Y/N got burned. Not a terrible one, but one more than the nonexistent amount of danger she’s supposed to be near.” Levi shook his head, and made to leave._

_Eren swallowed, feeling guilt wash over him, a feeling that made him queasy — and_ angry _, angry at himself._

_“I’d like to apologize to her,” he called out to Levi._

_Levi turned around. “I’ll pass it on. You are not to be allowed near her, Jaeger. And that’s final.”_

_Eren spent the rest of his punishment chained in the dungeons — lasting for the sum total of a day, since Marley's soldiers attacked another dissenting village near Paradis the next morning and Levi needed backup — thinking about you._

_Firstly, what he knew about you: you were quick to laugh. You wore warm colors often, as if to give way to revealing your inner warmth. Your eyes were always widened and flitting around, searching for things to either amuse yourself with or amuse using yourself, joking and calming down any soldier who seemed even the slightest bit down. Your guard that always followed you always kept their hands on their swords, as if expecting disaster, and always chided you, but even in spite of that, you continued to help anyone that required it. You were an angel, and he admired you from afar, wondering what it would be like to be near your angelic self, truly, knowing that could never happen. Once, he’d walked near you to test the guards reactions, and they drew their swords immediately, not even bothering with the pleasantry of keeping their hands ready to unseath their blades. He was a demonic danger to them._

_But this time — you had chosen to come near him yourself, at the most dangerous opportunity. And now, aspects of that moment, of that memory, clouded his mind completely. He remembered everything as if it were happening in front of him right now._

_How you’d been the only one to come near him to allow him to extinguish his flames, how they danced angry and passionate in your eyes, a glossy reflection of Eren’s supernatural abilities shining back at him, seeming elegant and not destructive in their beautiful depths. How his flames had quieted instinctually without him realizing, how you had touched his shoulder with your fingers, how you’d kept your hold on him despite the burning of his skin on yours until he’d been righted, his urge to destroy and burn the world alive disappearing under your soothing touch._

_How despite the pain he’d given you — you’d stayed._

__

_Levi wrapped your new set of bandages around your hand, careful to avoid smudging the burn ointment as he spun them around your fingers. He looked irate — it served as another reminder of how you’d put yourself in harm's way. He had been too far away to stop you._

_“Levi,” you said, sighing. “It was for the best. If I didn’t stop Eren, his flames would’ve overwhelmed the Scouts just as much as the Warriors. I don’t know what that monkey fucker said to him before running away, but it changed Eren’s control over the fire’s range.”_

_Levi grunted, jaw clenching. He still said nothing, despite how much you knew he wanted to tell you to mind your language._

_“How long are you going to give me the silent treatment,_ brother _?” you asked, pouting and emphasizing the last word. “It’s been an entire week. I want to hear your voice again, even if you’re only telling me off.”_

_“For as long as necessary,” he finally said, tying the last loop of gauze on your wrist, and reinforcing it with a tiny yet durable slice of surgical tape. You’d peel it off later anyway; your wounds had been superficial, and had basically finished healing already._

_You cheered, grateful to get words out of him. “His majesty speaks again!”_

_Levi ruffled your hair, and the right side of his lips quirked up. You grinned, knowing you’d finally melted the last remaining barrier he’d put up in his anger that you had been the one to calm Eren._

_You thought back to that day. You had been the only one ballsy enough who was there to approach Eren’s violent red flames — perhaps it was a side effect of being raised as Levi Ackerman’s little sister, perhaps because you’d been curious about the man they called Paradis’ Demon._

_Paradis’ Demon… Eren Jaeger…_

_Simply put, Eren interested you._

_The way he carried himself, parts confidently, parts unsure of taking space in the world, his tall posture either ramrod straight or slightly slumped. You delighted in the fact that his hair always stuck out in different directions in the morning, never looking the same until lunchtime in the dining halls by when he’d finally brushed his hair. You noticed it was getting longer, though not long enough to be considered that. He had two friends who were the only ones that stuck by him, the so-called Demon, a blond boy and a dark haired girl, though lately some new recruits would sometimes join them. The three friends were all beautiful in their own way, a thought that made you joke to yourself that perhaps it was their friendship that enhanced their looks. But, also, their bone structure was undeniably impeccable._

_Especially Eren’s, though you may be biased since he was really the only one you stared at. Eren’s jaw was sharp, lips plush, nose stemming high from his arched brows like a sculptor had personally lifted it up. And the green of his eyes — you could see their brilliance from the distance you usually stared at him from; sometimes tables away in the dining hall, rows away when watching training sessions, from afar in battle beyond where Levi had you stationed within a protected tent. He was probably the most beautiful boy you’d ever seen. Always wearing a beige trench coat over button downs with the top buttons undone. You convinced yourself that you_ **_didn’t_ ** _like him, that you were merely interested in the man people assumed to be a Marley-made weapon, a beast._

_It was why you had found yourself walking into his fire that day, partly because you saw no one else rising to save the lot of you, partly because you wanted to be near him in that moment even if you couldn’t explain why._

_You cleared your throat, and your head, as Levi put away the medical supplies onto one of your shelves, needing his attention for your upcoming argument._

_You were back in the capital, in military housing for Scout elites, even if it would end up being for a few days knowing the direction the war was heading in. This was only because Erwin had heard of your damages in battle, though a more hyperbolic version. Erwin essentially served as your other older brother, from the way Erwin and Levi had brought you up nearly together, taking over when the other was exceedingly busy with their duties. Battles and wars were no place for a child, and between them and your guards, you’d been raised preciously, some would even say you were spoiled. Despite the temporary leave from the battlefield, as Levi thought keeping you near them was best, you still relished in the rest that being home allowed you to have. These were the walls you’d grown up in, not that of the village you barely remembered._

_You thought about the war that had been the reason for your life now. You hated it of course. But you hated your uselessness even more, partly a design made by Levi to keep you safe. But if_ you _could be the failsafe against Eren, clearly the most unstable weapon Paradis had … that would be something. Something only you could do — if only you could get permission to entangle yourself with Eren in that way._

_“Levi, when I came near Eren’s flames … they let me through,” you said, when Levi came back to sit across from you in your desk chair as you sat on the bed, so he could directly face you._

_You watched his eyes twitch. You heard him mutter some curse-words under his breath, ones you knew he would berate you for if you had been the one to say them._

_“Relax, Levi. It could be useful! As far as we thought, Eren’s powers had no external control besides his own internal one. But if the Warrior’s War Chief got to him that bad — it could happen again. The spreading. And I could stop him.”_

_“Out of the question,” Levi said. He crossed his arms across his chest, looking tired, looking like his age. He’d heard variations of your involvement in this war tons of times, with this being the first time Eren was mentioned._

_You pouted again. “I’m telling Erwin.”_

_Levi smirked. “Good luck with that. He’d say the same.”_

_“Then I’m telling Hange. They’d be on my side.” You harrumphed childishly._

_That made Levi falter. He knew that Hange was curious about Eren’s abilities, having concocted a variety of experiments testing his bounds. But none of them had involved bringing someone near his flames, since the battlefield was proof enough of what would happen. So there was a high likelihood, given that Hange had authoritative power of their own, that you’d be allowed to test your theory, to involve yourself with Eren, who could possibly be the key to ending this god forsaken war._

_“Y/N,” Levi said softly. “Please, consider the dangers.”_

_“I—I have. I swear! I just hate how useless I feel. I’ve been following behind you forever, Levi. Erwin, too. I know how to fight, I know how to command, I know how to strategize. But you two don’t trust in my abilities.” You let your frustration and sadness leak into your voice, finally taking the chance to unload your feelings. It was embarrassing, the way Levi’s handpicked soldiers followed behind you always. It had been hard to make friends, having Oluo’s deathly glares and Petra’s tight grip on her sword, not to mention the others, following wherever you went. Some of the best soldiers in the Corps, always with you unless they were in battle, with even then one of them being stationed near you. You were still babied to this day, despite being an adult._

_“It’s not about trust. We trust you. It’s about your protection. You should know that by now.”_

_“I do, but I don’t understand. Station them around Eren._ He’s _the closest thing to a savior we have. Marley’s attempt to burn the outer towns of Paradis might’ve failed in unanticipated ways, but they gave to us_ this _. They gave us_ him _. We should do whatever we can to secure it. I’m not_ necessary _.” You kept any emotions out of your voice. You had practiced these arguments in your head time and time again, in between thinking of the green in Eren’s eyes, and had realized that any emotions leaking in would only weaken your stance._

_“You’re necessary to me. To Erwin, too. You’re the closest thing to family we have left, Y/N. We can’t lose you, too,” Levi said, grey eyes honest and wide. Your heart ached, knowing you were hurting him._

_“I know. I don’t want to lose you, either. But you won’t. If you trust me as much as you say you do — do it. Trust me. Trust_ in _me.” Fuck having no emotions; your voice wavered with the intensity of your desires. You were desperate to help, to prove yourself strong, not weak and feeble as the rumors you heard circulating around you. You knew they thought of you as angelic despite that, but you could keep that aspect up in battle, too._

_Levi closed his eyes slowly. And with that, you knew you’d won: he did this whenever you convinced him, whether it was for sweets at bedtime or an extra nighttime story when you were young._

_“Fine,” he said, bitterly. “But if Erwin has my head for agreeing, it’s on you, brat. For a supposed adult, you’re still a child. Stubborn and defiant.”_

_“Alright, old man!” You stood, and ruffled his hair just as he did to you often. “You’ve got some greys growing, brother.”_

_Levi swatted your hand away and grumbled nonsense. You giggled at his reaction. The two of you were prone to moments of childishness, no matter how you were a young adult nearing twenty and he was an actual adult in his thirties._

_“I’ll buy you hair dye when I get to the shops,” you said, half-joking. “Can’t disappoint your fanbase.”_

_Levi rolled his eyes. “All the better for me to go grey,” he muttered. He’d gotten yet another love-letter the other day; this one had even had the guts to hand it to you to pass over, which you’d done gladly, excited to see Levi’s reaction to the simpering words. Levi was popular amongst the entire military for his good-looks, as much as he hated it._

_“You should marry Hange,” you said, matter of factly. “I want to be related to them.”_

_“Oh, that’s it!” Levi shot up, murder in his eyes, making you laugh. You sprinted out of your room, planning to run to Erwin’s office for safety. You sped past bewildered Scouts lingering in the halls, Levi ‘s footsteps thundering behind you as you sped away gleefully._

_Parts of your glee were caused by your newfound role as … you almost paused in your run. What were you? Eren’s handler? The angel to his demon? You snorted. You’d figure it out later._

__

_Six months later, and we’re here_ , Eren thinks. The three things he’d known about you before he’d met you for real when Levi introduced you, bright and pure smile on your face, hand extended out to greet you … they’d transformed into an entire colony of facts, each giving rise to fluttering wings in his stomach if you so much as looked at him. (One of his favorite facts: you like ruffling people’s hair, including Levi’s. He loves when you run your fingers through his locks; he’d been growing his hair out just so your fingers could get tangled in them, just because you’d laugh delighted at how his hair now reached to the bottom back of his neck.) 

Eren watches you spar with Jean, long legs swooping over the crouching strawberry blond poised to attack. He’s barely holding back his jealousy when Jean locks a hand over your bare leg to prevent the move — you’d worn those god forsaken shorts again. They were tight little things clinging high on your thighs; you’d once explained they were for mobility’s sake. But when he looks at you in them, whittles down the people in this room to just you and him — thinking of _him_ being the one to hold your legs, to bruise them with his bites and touches, marring your flesh with claims of his possession, _oh_ , the nerves powering the butterflies in his stomach pales in comparison to the blood rushing to his co —

“Jaeger!” Jean yells. Eren blinks, taken out of his lustful headspace. He sneers as he sees Jean pinned to the ground beneath your feet digging into his right arm from behind him, other hand secured by your hands. “Some help please!”

Eren wants to hold off, let Jean fail a little longer — but his desire to sever your connection from Jean is stronger. He swoops in towards the pair of you, and lifts you up by your waist, summoning a yelp from you as he tightly holds you. He holds back a smirk at how your body’s contours meld onto his.

“Hey! Eren! I had him down!” you yell, struggling to remove yourself from Eren’s tight embrace. “Fuck you and your giant self,” you mutter, finally ceasing your movements and relaxing against Eren’s chest, leaning your head back. Eren chuckles at your comment, and you feel the reverberations run down your spine. (You shiver, and hope that the response gets slated down as a part of your thrashing.) Eren briefly wonders if you _were_ shivering, but blames the thought on his desire for you more than _your_ possible desire for him. 

“I’m taller!” Jean exclaims, lifting himself up with a wince. “Yo, Jaeger, let her down. Levi’ll have your head if he—” Jean pales, becoming nearly ghostlike. “Well, it was nice knowing you.”

Eren grimaces, spinning around to face the sight that brought Jean to a near-early death. You’re still in his arms, and so you’re also spun around, legs dangling above the ground from Eren’s high hold of you. Levi is walking towards the two of you, calm as a storm.

“Eren. Quit manhandling my sister.” That’s all Levi says before Eren gently places you down on the fighting mat, command easily understood. Then, quick as a whip, Levi has jumped in the air to spin around behind Eren’s to land a kick on his back. Eren sturdies himself as to not knock into you, but winces from the pain nonetheless. He wasn’t a superhuman; he could still feel pain the same way, even if he had superhuman _abilities_.

Once you hold Levi back from another strike, Levi reveals why he came in. 

“Zeke wrote again,” he says, pulling out a letter. “More theories about your abilities, explaining possibly why you’re the only one who came out of it with abilities, even if you, Armin, and Mikasa were all caught in the crossfire. And the shittest plan in the world.”

Eren watches your face turn stormy at Levi’s words. “I still don’t trust him. Or his pet monkey,” you say, tone biting, thinking of the mischievous little thing Zeke always had near him. 

Ever since the incident that pulled the two of you together, from Zeke’s reveal that he was Eren’s older brother — you had been predisposed to hating him, no matter if he’d later revealed his loyalties did not lay with Marley.

Eren shrugs. “I … don’t know if I trust him But I believe him.”

“Eren, that’s basically the same thing,” you say, snatching the letter from Levi’s hands before he can pass it to Eren first, usually to whom Zeke was writing. Only you’d have the guts to do that. Your eyes skim over the scribbles quickly.

“It’s clear here that the two of you are related. You both have chicken scratch for handwriting,” you say, passing the letter to Eren. “He’s got another outlandish plan.”

Erwin walks into the fighting tent, Armin walking behind him. They had been working together more and more often, the more Armin’s strategic genius combined with Eren’s prowess brought the Corps more and more battle victories.

“That, I agree with,” Erwin says in his deep, commanding voice, having heard your comment. “But, it’s still a good plan, even if I loathe to admit that.” 

Eren reads over the letter quickly — you were right, the handwriting was so similar to his that it was eerie — and his face darkens considerably as he reads over Zeke’s proposed plan. “No fucking way.” Levi swats Eren, arm stretching up to hit the back of his head.

“Language in front of your Commander,” he says, voice lacking any regret in hitting Eren.

You snicker. Eren cuts you a withering glare, meaning it more in endearing-annoyance than anything else, but that only causes you to snicker more.

“It’s alright, Levi. Hold off. It _is_ a rather foolhardy plan. A huge risk, too,” Erwin says, communicating the command with a hard stare straight at Levi, who stares back with equal energy. 

You speak up. “I think the rewards outweigh the risks. Yelena and Onyankopon can safely get us in and out of Marley, while we’re in, Eren and I infiltrate headquarters as research interns.” 

“Plus, we have Eren’s abilities as a fail-safe. Y/N’s growing immunity to Eren’s fire means that you can quickly hide safely while Eren—”

“Arlert,” Levi near growls. “What did you say? Growing _what?_ ” Levi makes to move towards him, finger raised accusingly, when he whips his head to face Erwin instead. “And why do _you_ not look phased?”

You let out a sigh. The reveal was bound to happen eventually. You move to stand in front of Erwin and Armin protectively, arms stretched out.

“We discovered that not only does the fire dull around me, I can withstand it. I haven’t gotten burned for two months,” you say, voice trying to soothe the growing anger in the soldier. “And so can Armin and Mikasa, though to lesser degrees.”

“ _Two months?_ So in four of those, while I was away working with the monkey bastard — you were getting burned?” The second Levi had been gone, the immunity experiments had started, just in case he would catch you with any wounds and put an end to things. Thank goodness you had developed better immunity by the time he came back.

You wince. You didn’t think ahead, and Levi had turned the fact around that way. “Okay, but they were only little burns on my hands, that Hange’s cream fixes to near perfection. Plus, the fire disappears the second Eren senses it’s me.” Now, it was Eren’s turn to wince at the mention of his name that would surely direct Levi’s attention to him. However, before Levi could turn to Eren, you speed over to stand in front of Eren, trying to prevent him from getting hurt again.

“Levi! It was my idea. I noticed it during one of our trials, and thought it was useful to pursue it. I wouldn’t have continued if it hurt me,” you say, tone still calm, though Eren can hear an ounce of ire building. 

Another fact he has learned about you: while you love Levi and find his small moments of protectiveness endearing, like when he takes the first bite of your food _just_ in case it was poisoned, you detest it when he gets _over-_ protective. Your eyes would glimmer like they do every time you quiet Eren’s flames, just without the dancing of the orange-red fire in your lens, and more in anger than in enchantment.

“Captain, I made a promise to you to stay away from her once,” Eren begins, trying to defend himself and help you out. He catches your annoyed, incredulous expression when you turn to face him. “Which was quickly broken at Y/N’s request. But I amended it, didn’t I? I said I’d protect her. And I have been.”

Eren caught the clenching of your jaw, and he knew you’d bring this up later. You had a sweet disposition, and didn’t tend to get angry often, choosing to be sunny and vivacious. So he’d hated ruining your spark like this, pretending you were some damsel-in-distress when you very much were the opposite, especially after all the training and preparation you’d now had. 

Levi didn’t say anything, but looked less fueled, less ready to carve into Erwin, Armin, and Eren all at once. 

Erwin, however, chose this time to cut back to the original argument. “Then that settles it.”

“Settles what?” Eren asks, confused.

“You and Y/N are going to infiltrate Marley’s research labs and find Dr. Jaeger’s long buried secrets, both protecting each other. And that could be the key to how we end this war,” Erwin says, serious in the decision. It is a huge signal about the severity of the mission, in that he is willing to send you of all people into the enemy’s nest. Levi opens his mouth to speak, but Eren speaks before him.

“Commander, with all due respect — I will not be putting her in danger’s way. No fuc —” Eren blinks rapidly as you pushed your hand up against his mouth to silence him. Your hands are smooth against his lips, only because of Hange’s exceptional burn creams. Eren bites into the soft flesh of your hand, trying to speak, tasting salt, but you only push against him deeper. 

“What he means to say, Commander,” you say, choosing to address him formally to show your official acceptance, “Is that we accept the mission, and will come back whole and successful.” 

Erwin nods, and leaves with Armin, Levi chasing after them. Levi’s yells and colorful curses can be heard beyond the tent. 

“Well,” Jean says. “I’m gonna leave before you chew each other up. Sasha and Connie are waiting for me to help with their chores anyway.” Jean leaves, too, and the flaps of the large tent close quickly as he speeds away.

The two of you are alone now. You remove your hand from Eren’s mouth, wiping your hands on your legs, getting his spit onto your thighs as you forgot you were wearing shorts. 

You snort at your mistake, and Eren smirks briefly before scowling, remembering what led to this.

“What was that for? I’m one half of the mission, and I can disagree!” 

“Relax, Eren. Are you trying to tell me you can’t do this? You know as well as I do that anyone from Marley who knows your face, besides Zeke and … well, Reiner, are dead. Burnt to a crisp,” you say, honestly.

“Well, then? What if Reiner catches sight of us? It won’t be a friendly reunion,” Eren says, his tone biting. He can’t risk your life on the bet that he’ll be able to save you. Your immunity may have built up, but that wasn’t in the case of life-or-death situations, but situations manufactured by Hange for their experiments.

“You forget that while you’ve been training your fire, I’ve been training my fighting abilities with Jean and Levi,” you say, rolling your eyes. “I can stop Reiner. He’s as normal as I am.”

“Y/N, he’s a seasoned warrior. Literally, a Warrior. I might hate them, but I can’t deny they’ve got some talented fighters, emphasis on some.”

Your face darkens into a scowl, face adorably contorting in Eren’s opinion. He resists smiling at you, knowing that would only activate your sour mood further. You step up to his chest, and poke him with every word.

“I’m” _Poke._ “Also.” _Poke._ “A.” _Poke._ “Talented.” _Poke._ “Fighter!” You dive in for one last, hard poke, but Eren grabs your ‘weapon’ with one hand, his large hand swallowing your smaller index finger. You try shaking your wrist to get out of his grip, but are unable to.

“I know, Y/N,” Eren says, tone gentle. “I just — don’t want you to get hurt.”

Your eyes are glittering as you tilt your chin up to face Eren more directly. “Care about me that much?” Sarcasm drips heavily from your words.

“More than you know,” Eren says, voice hoarse with the heavy truth behind his words. It slipped out of his mouth when he meant to think it in his head. He watches your eyes widen as you falter. _Fuck, I messed up,_ he thinks. His grip on you loosens, and your hand falls to your side aimlessly. 

“W-what did you say?” 

Eren swallows tightly. “Nothing. Nothing. I’ll see you — when it’s time to go. I have to — Hange!” You clutch onto his shirt, unwilling to let him go. Eren wishes he could vanish instead of summoning fire. 

“Eren.” That’s all you say, all you want to ask him hanging in his name nonverbally. Your previous fiery expression has died away to leave the face Eren has become so accustomed to watching from afar, one of an angelic, pure beauty: wide, searching eyes, and glossy lips parted as your chest rises and falls with each gentle breath. Sometimes, even when you were doing your best to embody someone ruthless, your inner nature, the one that calmed Eren’s fire — the metaphorical one, not the ability he’d gained — always came out to stun Eren with how beautiful it was. How perfect _you_ were. An angel sent forth from the heavens.

And how no matter how much he wanted to … 

“I can’t ruin you,” Eren says, words coming out as fast as his breath. Even if his darkest fantasies involved corrupting you, shattering you with his touch, he couldn’t risk the emotional entanglement, the inevitable disaster something like that could bring for the two of you. “Not you, too. Angels and demons were never meant to be.” 

And with that enigmatic response, he walks away as you release his shirt from your hands, his long legs nearly catapulting his body from the fighting tent to find Hange’s laboratory tent. The Corps had sent up temporary stations in the ruins of Shiganshina after defeating Marley earlier, sending their depleted forces running. 

His heart seems to burn in his chest for a variety of reasons: his accidental confession, passing familiar streets that were also unrecognizable after being charred to near nothingness, the cold air rushing into his lungs as he gulped in breath desperately, the dangers of being undercover in Marley, thoughts of you and your wide angelic eyes. It’s all too much for him.

When Hange has him stretch open his fire to test the range and control in relation to what he burns, now that there is more wide space available past the edges of his childhood town, he releases his flames further than he has ever. 

Eren avoids burning any living creatures, avoids setting the trees on fire, avoids scorching any flowers to a crisp, taking special care to avoid your favorite wildflowers — but for the first time in a long time, he burns himself.

You’re angry. Angrier than you’d ever been, a kind of angry where every cell in your body is flaming inside of you, aching for release. First, you’d been amused, joking about Eren’s attachment to you. And then, the reveal had confused you. But his final words — _ruining_ you? What kind of garbage was that? As if you were a thing that easily bruised and broke, as if your cage of flesh and bone were as delicate as thin slices of glass. 

You had thought that of all people, Eren understood you best. That while you were grateful to be known as the Corps’ angel, you hated the way you were treated because of it. Of all the people here, you’d been honest with Eren the most. 

You can’t fall asleep, as the more you think about Eren’s fucking confession, the more you want to clobber him. _That fucker! Fuck! Fuck!_ Your thoughts are a minefield of curses, each one erupting the more you replay the earlier moment. Twisting in your bed one last time, you make a decision: you’re going to find said fucker and give him a piece of your mind.

What if you _wanted_ to be ruined? By him? By his tongue, his touch, his taste? 

You pull on your silk robe, needing to cover your rather revealing pajamas — a tiny tank and underwear — and storm through the dimly lit halls knowing exactly where Eren’s room was. Levi’s squad all live on the floor beneath, with Eren’s room being the largest room in the floor, just in case he released his flames at night accidentally, so there would be more space stretching between him and the walls, giving him time to realize and pull back. And that meant it was the corner room. You speed down the stairs, nearly tumbling, and continue storming the halls once you reach Eren’s floor till you reach his door.

You don’t knock, knowing Eren doesn’t lock his doors, and rush through, slamming the door shut behind you. Eren turns from looking out the window in his room to stare at you instead.

“What? Why aren’t you sleeping?” He asks, incredulous.

“Same goes for you, you stupid, _stupid_ fool! You’re such a — _boy_!” you yell, shaking from your overpower emotions, unable to voice your anger. You can feel your tears building — being an angry crier was annoying.

Eren comes over speedily the second he sees your tears slip out and stream down your cheeks. You wipe at them roughly, getting to them before Eren can. He puts his hands on your shoulders.

“What’s wrong?” He’s still in shock. 

You scrunch your nose, sniffling, putting the tears to bay. “Nothing! Just like you said, nothing!” You clench your eyes shut, knowing you should just leave. Whatever you wanted would just fuck up whatever friendship you had going with Eren, anyway. You wrench yourself out of Eren’s grip, and make to leave. Eren grabs a hold of your arms.

“I’m not going to let you leave if you’re crying,” he says gently. “You know you can talk to me.”

“Then why won’t _you_ talk to _me_?”

“What? I talk to you all the time,” he says. He leads the two of you to sit at the edge of his bed.

“What about earlier today?”

Eren blushes. “That was an accident.”

“Accident or not, you still meant it. I just want an explanation. What do you mean ruin me?”

He’s quiet for a few moments. 

“I mean it for what it means. Come on, and think for a moment. Think about what people say about me, and then what people say about you. You’re angelic, I’m demonic. Polar opposites.”

“That’s just — those are rumors! People who don’t know us. I _know_ you Eren, and you’re not that.” 

He snorts. “Maybe _I’m_ not, but my —” He stops himself.

“No, go on. Say it,” you demand.

“My thoughts about you are far from pure.” He turns away from you, and you catch the blush on his face rise and spread to the tips of his ears.

“And what if mine are, too? What if I _want_ to be ruined?” you whisper, sliding your hand to cup Eren’s cheek and making him face you.

His eyes are gleaming emeralds as they bore into you. His chest rises and falls in heaving breaths as his jaw clenches.

“What did you say?” His voice is a near growl. 

“Ruin me, Eren,” you say, voice no longer a whisper, but a command. You pull yourself onto Eren’s lap, wrapping your legs around his torso and bringing your face close to his. Your breath ghosts over Eren’s face the closer you get. You poke your tongue out, skimming the parting of his lips slowly. You pull your head back to look at him, awaiting a sign of his consent to keep going.

His eyes are closed in bliss. He has placed his hands to cup the tops of your ass, and you watch the last of his restraints fall off when you grind into him, prodding his hardness with your movements. His eyes open immediately, and his pupils are so blown out in desire, his green eyes feel shades darker, like ivy and moss rather than the usual bright jewel cuts of them. 

“Oh, angel baby — you’re gonna regret asking me,” Eren says, pushing his face into the crook of your shoulder, the sharp point of his nose skimming over your neck as he inhales your scent deeply. Hearing him call you that, oh, you’d never been more grateful to the crafting of your outer persona. He nibbles at your jaw, teeth clawing at the soft skin and then the heat of his tongue swirling, soothing the spot. 

You’re tired of waiting for Eren to find your lips, and so you impatiently shift your face so that when he’s begun to trail closer to your mouth, instead he’s landed on your lips. You feel him smirk against your mouth, just before he kisses you deeply, tongue diving in immediately when given the chance. His kisses are divine: greedy and hot, moving in equal energy to yours. 

There is nothing in your thoughts besides _Eren Eren Eren_ echoing and building. You shift on his lap, uncomfortable with the desire building in your stomach, with the wetness pooling in between your legs. Mid-kisses you realize you are just as inexperienced as your persona implies.

You separate from Eren to look at him before speaking. His lips are glossy with spit and red from your ferocious sucking, and you imagine yours are in an equal state too. 

“I-I’ve never —”

“I know,” Eren says, leaning down onto his bed, bringing you down with him. He looks up at you in wonder, eyes tracing all your features. “Beautiful …” He presses a hand to your cheek.

“Your face is hot,” he remarks, tongue curving over his incisors. You shiver at the sight.

“I know. You made me this way,” you say, leaning over him, your hair hovering over him.

“Did I?” He smirks, voice faux-innocent. 

“Raising up my temperature,” you say. “Gonna take responsibility for that?” Your noses collide as you continue to lower your face.

Eren says nothing, but the hand still at your ass slides in between your legs, shifting in between the opening of your robe, which has become undone. He presses his fingers into your underwear, taking note of the moisture. You gasp at the new sensation, lifting your head up sharply as you arch your body into his fingers. 

“Raising your temperature isn’t all I’ve done,” he says. “Have you all wet and wanting, hmm?”

“All for you,” you breathe. He kisses you, and you let him swallow your next words, ready to give in to the boy you’d been pinning for since the moment you laid eyes on him. Opposites _do_ attract… 

Eren can’t believe what’s happening. He’s surprised his head didn’t burst with your wanton words, your little gasps, your scorching kissing. He’s never felt so hot all over, so delirious with desire. You smell so sweet, too, so perfectly intoxicating that it’s clouding any sense telling him to stop this like a drug. His hands have traveled all over your skin, over your tiny scraps of nightwear, intent of feeling every part of your softness.

He’s come too far, and now you’re whispering all your pent up desires into his ear, nervous but determined. 

“Want you,” He whispers in between kisses, “Want you so much I’m going crazy.” Eren groans into your mouth as you press into his cock. 

“T-then, why don’t you—” You stop yourself, and turn away, suddenly shy. You clench your thighs, and the motion only presses you further into Eren, making the both of you moan, a mix of Eren’s deep voice and your breathy little “oh.” 

“What? Say it for me, please?” Eren says, tilting your face back to face him. “C’mon, angel baby.”

You clench your eyes shut. “Fuck me,” you finally say, finishing your earlier phrase, an exhale of breath just as much as it was a begging cry. You open your eyes after saying it, looking to him for his next action.

Eren is more than ready to do as you asked. He’s been dreaming of this forever, been rutting into his hand thinking of your body in its place, thinking of your wide innocent eyes becoming hazy with lust as they were now.

He sits up and stands, lifting you alongside him. After removing your robe as quickly as possible, he places you in the center of his bed, hovering over you as your fingers unbutton his pajama shirt. Once you slip it off, you throw it aimlessly away from the pair of you. He debates taking his pants off now rather than later, but knows that the second his dick makes contact with your skin he won’t be thinking clear enough to savor this moment. And so, he holds off on that, intent on making you beg some more before divesting of them.

His eyes scan over your body, wondering where to start. He decides to start slow, slipping his hands under your tank to play with your nipples. Both of his hands cup your breasts, squeezing them gently and pressing your nipples in between his thumbs and index fingers. You can’t help but let out a mewl, clutching onto the fabric of Eren’s pants, needing something to hold. Eren delights in your reaction, delights in how all you can do is clench your thighs. You struggle to speak. 

Eren loves that he makes you weak. Touch sadistic, he knows, but he loves to see his affect on you like this, loves to see that it’s him you melt for. 

“Mmmh,” you hum into his mouth as Eren dives into your lips again. You kiss him hungrily, which goes straight to his ego, the way you’re desperate for his taste, the way your tongue caresses his greedily, showing your excessive desire.

He slips your tank fully off before moving his mouth lower on your body, slowly trailing from your chin to your neck to your clavicle to your chest. He takes his time tasting your skin, tracing indescribable shapes onto the smoothness, biting at one of your breasts before going lower. 

“Lower!” you say, an almost shout, shocking Eren, perhaps even yourself judging from how you still. 

“To where?” Eren says, teasing, swirling a finger in your inner thigh.

You exhale loudly, and are unable to say anything. Instead, you take that finger and place it at your opening, over your panties, which are soaked through by now. Eren trails a finger down your slit through the fabric, intent on torturing you deliciously. 

“Oh god, Eren,” you say, attempting to beg without saying anything when he presses a kiss against your centre. “Fine. You win. Touch my c-cunt.” The last word is said so quietly he almost might’ve not heard it.

In fact, he considers pretending he didn’t, but by the bashful look on your face, he decides to speed up the torture a bit. 

“Good girl,” he praises. He crooks his fingers on the side of your panties sitting on your hips and slips it off you, pulling it over your legs, getting rid of the last piece of clothing on your body. Again, he leans over you, has to take time to appraise your body and how it was sculpted perfectly to his tastes, as if you were made just for him. 

“You’re beautiful. So beautiful I haven’t even got a metaphor to compare you to,” Eren says, blinking rapidly as he tries to put his adoration into words.

You giggle, little peals of laughter pouring out of you as you realize Eren is truly speechless. Eren kisses you gently, swallowing your laughter. The gentle motion is put at a stark contrast at his next actions.

Eren kisses you all over, violently sucking and biting at skin, intent on marking your delicate skin as much as he can. You had been untouched, and now you were his for as long as you’d let him have you, which he hopes would be forever. Your reaction is the same as always, a symphony of squeals and shouts, groans and gasps being pulled out of you with every motion of Eren’s tongue against your skin.

Which doesn’t even account for his fingers sliding in and out of you, making lewd noises with all the slick accumulating in between your legs, eliciting even more of your prior actions, though to more desperate degrees as your clit pulsates under Eren’s calloused fingers. Eren saves tasting your cunt for last, having decided to use his mouth to take you over the edge at least once before he makes you cum on his cock. 

“How does it feel for you?” Eren asks, curious, though he can guess by your babbling. He positions his mouth on your cunt.

“Ugh,” you moan when his breath hits your bare skin, mind already racing to the future inevitability of his tongue lapping at your pussy like a psychedelic vision. “Your touch is taking me high, keeping me high. This is — I don’t even know!”

“Addictive?” 

“Oh yes!” you say, partly because that’s the word your sex addled brain was missing, partly because Eren’s tongue was enacting the fantasy your mind had generated seconds before, weaving between wetness like he already knew how to take you to heights you’d never gone to before. You’re high, high, high — and then you’re crashing, every muscle clenched tightly as your orgasm waves over every nerve. 

Eren wants this memory of you carved into his brain permanently, ready to have it on loop in his thoughts for the rest of his life. 

You’re breathless when you come to, slightly recovered. You move up to seize Eren’s lips, tasting yourself on his tongue, wondering if the taste is sweet because of Eren or because of you. Or because you’re only looking through a rose-colored lens, life beautiful because Eren made it so. 

“Now?” you beg, palming Eren through his pants.

He swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. He nods, giving you permission, and his pants are shoved down by you before he’s finished his nod. You grab his thick cock in your hands, marveling at its size, at the precum at the tip. 

“You’re going to be too big for me,” you whisper before you realize you’ve said it.

Eren laughs, ego fed, and brings himself out of your hands to position himself at your entrance. 

“Too big? We’ll see, angel baby. I think you can take it.” He’s been waiting for this for so long …

But you stop him. “Wait,” you say. And Eren is ready to put an end to this, because no matter how much he wants to be your first, he won’t do anything more if you don’t want it.

You elaborate. You’re clearly unsure of how to say it. “I’ve never — had a cock in my mouth.” You speedily rush through the words, and once Eren’s brain comprehends, he might as well just cum now because you’ve gone and fucked him with your words without even realizing it.

“Want me in your mouth?” He tilts his head.

“Just to see,” you say, lips parting. You bring your mouth near the tip and press a kiss to it gently before swirling your tongue over him, eliciting a hiss and then a gasp in that order from him. 

You slowly attempt to engulf him in your mouth, sheathing his length in the wet softness of your mouth trying to accommodate him. 

“Angel baby, how does this sinner taste?” Eren asks, voice deep and guttural. You say nothing, only sucking harder in answer, causing Eren to dig his hands into your hair, pulling hard. He uses the connection to guide you to bob your mouth up and down. He doesn’t hold back his reactions, letting any sound his body wants to release out, wanting to let you know how perfect you’re being for him. He’s even more turned on by your own moans, a result of your amazement that _you’re_ the one doing this to him. 

While Eren would’ve been content to let you finish him off, he wanted to be inside of you, to stretch your walls, more than cumming in your mouth. He guides you off him, and delights at the trails of spit on your pretty little lips, dripping just as much as your cunt is.

“Did I do something wrong?” you ask with wide eyes, your face hot. 

“No, angel, nothing wrong,” Eren reassures you, rubbing your back to soothe you. “I just—”

“Wait, Eren,” you say, interrupting him. He notices that your prior embarrassment has come back. 

“Hmm?”

“Can you — summon your flames?” 

_Fuck._ Eren’s incredulous. He isn’t sure what kind of shock he’s in.

“N-nevermind,” you say, heating up with embarrassment overshadowing the hotness of your arousal. But Eren’s generated a gentle flame on the tip of his index finger, making sure that there isn’t any heat in the flame. It should be cold against your skin. He trails the flame on your ankle, moving it up your calf, swirling circles behind your knees, and settling on your thighs, which are quivering beneath his touch, beneath his flame. Eren moves away from your inner thighs, and settles the flame on your hips. He tests amping up the temperature by the tiniest bit, and your drops open, eyes rolling back.

He never thought he’d be in this situation — his flame atop your naked body. The fire that had cursed him had also been the fire that ultimately brought you to him, him to you. He felt his heart burst with something akin to love, though he wouldn't admit it to himself just yet.

“I need you now,” you say, the hot-cold feeling of Eren’s flames heating and cooling on your skin sending you into sensation overload. All you needed now was for him to fill you up, which he was glad to do.

Without a warning, Eren presses into your tight cunt, though he was careful to dive in slowly so you wouldn’t feel any pain. You were wetter than he’d ever imagined, so he slid in easily, your walls starting to flutter immediately around him. 

“Ah!” you gasp out, unable to comprehend the new feelings. So many new feelings in one night, you could hardly keep up. But this one was one Eren could sense you were going crazy for, clenching around him as he thrusts in and out of you. You’re murmuring nonsense, slurring your praise and lust into nonexistent words. 

Eren senses you’re nearing the edge just as he is when the fluttering of your walls speeds up, when your toes curl with all the sensations he’s giving you. And then you let out a garbled yell, coming apart on his cock, and he follows right as your orgasm has you squeeze around him. He’s done it. He’s gotten to you. He’s _ruined_ you. It wasn’t in the way he was scared to do — he’d never allow himself to do that ever — but in the way he’d be your first, by the way you’d have trouble walking tomorrow, by the marks he was leaving all over your body like you were his canvas.

Eren holds you close to his chest after, pulling his blankets up to cover the two of you. You curl into his warmth.

“What was it you said about angels and demons, hmm?” you say, twirling a strand of Eren’s hair around your fingers, smirking. 

Eren shuts you up with a kiss, one of many more to come for the night.

You’re surprised at how easy infiltrating Marley has been. Zeke secured you and Eren fake documentation, including fake resumes and recommendation letters, that allow for the two of you to get through any normal room on the research floor. It’s a useful thing that Dr. Jaeger never had a special role in the Marleyan government, just a regular old job as a Research Assistant, though it is sad that Marley’s government prevents Eldians from seeking higher roles of employment.

“What did Zeke say the password most likely was?” you ask, voice a whisper as the two of you walk side by side towards Dr. Jaeger’s hidden office area, where he and other members of his radical group often met. 

“Ymir,” Eren says. “The first victim of Marley’s conquest of Eldia.” Marley’s colonialism campaign had begun with Eldia, breaking the empire apart. Some fled and created small villages on the outskirts of what would become Paradis, just beyond the body of water that separated Paradis from them. And Paradis itself was created when a few members of the royal family took a handful of noble families and as many Eldians they could arrange to escape in stolen naval ships.

“Why isn’t the password Zeke’s name?” you ask, curious. You didn’t get the chance to read much of Zeke’s letters, so you were unsure to the extent of Dr. Jaeger’s concerns over his first family before he escaped to Paradis. 

“Zeke explained Dad got the job before he was born, so he wasn’t of much concern. And by the time he had been, Dad was already making the route of escape for the family. The one he would later redesign to try to get some of the Restorationists out.” Eren speaks without any emotion, though you are unsure if it’s forced emotionlessness or something that he truly feels about his father’s first family. Despite how close the two of you have become, even closer now that you warm each other's beds, his emotions about his family he kept close to himself. He had explained once that he didn’t want to depress you, even if you wanted him to shoulder some of the weight on his spirit on you.

“I can’t believe he sold your dad and the rest of the Restorationists out, though…” You couldn’t believe how heartless Zeke had been to do that.

Eren shrugs. “I get it. I mean, I don’t really, but I can see why he wanted to protect his — our grandparents more. Besides. I wouldn’t exist if he hadn’t done what he did. Now, ask questions later. We have work to do.”

You nod, deciding to get more information later once this dangerous mission was completed. You charge forward, knowing the way using the outlined maps you had been provided. 

When you reach the storage closet in the darkest corner of the research floor, you can’t believe how the secret room was even found, let alone created. You’re also shocked that it wasn’t completely shut off post Zeke’s betrayal. It’s tiny, just enough room for you and Eren to squish in. Thankfully, the light bulb still works, though the light is dim. The two of you find what you’re looking for: an odd looking lumpy panel hiding behind a scraggly mop head, and unscrew it to reveal a small passcode setup. You type in “Ymir,” and the entry pad disappears to reveal a metal doorknob. You twist it open as the mop falls forward to the floor, in the newly revealed room. 

The room itself is far from new. It is quite destroyed, a mess of the glass from computer screens and broken test tubes and their blue-green spillage, as well as ripped papers and shattered picture frames. You aren’t sure if the Restorationists destroyed it once their safety wasn’t guaranteed, or if after they’d been found and interrogated Marleyans came in and destroyed it instead.

Eren moves towards the ruins, crouching down to his knees. He gently moves the ruins around, searching for something, the sound of glass clattering with movement. He hisses as his hand makes contact with a sharp shard, and you rush over in instinct, grabbing his hand.

“Oh, it’s just a spot on your finger,” you remark, worried he’d sliced into his palm deeply. “Why’d you do that?” You shake your head, and blot the dot of blood forming with the edges of your blouse.

Eren pulls his hand away once you finish, frowning. “You stained your shirt.”

You roll your eyes. “Noted. It’s just a shirt. It’ll wash away. Anyway, what were you looking for? Zeke gave us specific instructions to check the walls for hidden panels both in the storage closet and the hidden room.”

“Was hoping to find an intact test tube to take back to Hange for analysis,” Eren says. He stands, and begins examining the south side of the paneling, pressing each individually to see if any panels are loose.

You think back to the lumpy panel that the entry pad had been behind, and look for a similar lumpy panel, finding one in the bottom corner of the wall Eren was searching. Without telling him, you walk over to it, and push, finding it loose though not opened. Unscrewing the paneling fully, you find a small cube filled with sentimentals, some papers and letters, and a medium sized leather bound journal. 

You take out a monkey figurine sitting in a small drawstring pouch made of some gauzy fabric and toss it to Eren. “Looks like it's a gift for Zeke. You can hand it over to him.” 

“I probably won’t. Dad’s a weak spot for him.” Eren examines it, holding it up in the air, and then pockets it. 

“I can imagine,” you say, and take everything out. Once Eren has crouched down next to you, you open the journal. There’s a few pictures tucked inside the front page: a picture of Dr. Jaeger by himself in his youth with a young girl you assume was his younger sister or something, one of him posing for what is probably his identification card in front of a gray background, one of him and his first wife, her stomach swollen with pregnancy, one of a baby with tufts of blond hair you assume are Zeke’s first pictures, and a final portrait of an older, sullen child Zeke with dull eyes.

You turn to Eren, guessing that while he wouldn’t be affected in the way Zeke probably would, he would still be feeling _something._ Afterall, all his family memories were burned down to every last picture, every last scrap of proof they had once existed. You knew that Mikasa and Eren had gone to their old home’s location when you had been in the ruins of Shiganshina for similar clues, hoping that they would eliminate the necessity of you needing to come to Marley. But they had found nothing but ashes and cinders. 

“Alright there, Eren?” you ask gently. You put a hand on his shoulder and squeeze, trying to comfort and hook him in the present moment. 

“Yeah,” he says, voice gruff. You know he’s lying but you also know he’s doing his best to be alright. You squeeze his shoulder once more.

You begin to read the journal, but Eren speaks. “Let me read it, please.” You bite your lips, wondering if reading his father’s handwriting will be too much, but pass it over.

Eren reads it quietly, solemnly, skimming through the pages. You pay close attention to his expression, waiting for any nonverbal signal that you should take the journal back and comfort him, hold him, instead. He doesn’t do anything beyond reading, though. He closes the journal midway when he reaches the first blank page of many. 

He takes out the monkey pouch. You furrow your eyebrows, curious as he takes out the monkey. You watch in shock as Eren unscrews the monkey head off the thick body, and reveals an intact test tube — smaller than the broken ones on the floor — holding the same blue-green liquid splattered on the floor. After he sees you’ve seen it, he screws it close again, and puts it back inside the pouch, back into his pocket.

“Hange or Moblit can recreate it if they have this sample,” he says, stepping up. He keeps the journal with him, and makes to walk out of the room.

You grab the pictures, tucking them into the large pocket of your blazer, and chase after Eren.

“What _is_ the sample?” you ask. Eren tugs the door closed, and brings his ear to the door of the storage closet to search for footsteps, waiting for the hall to be empty so the two of you can take your leave.

“An early version of the serum he gave to me. It’s also a fever shot, according to his description.” 

Suddenly, Eren’s eyebrows jump, and you realize it’s a signal of danger. You decide to ask more questions about the journal later.

“What do you hear?” you whisper.

“Serious voices. One is a commander for sure. They’re talking about calling in … reinforcements. I think we’ve been sighted as being suspicious,” Eren says, pausing to listen in between each sentence for information. eyebrows knitting together in concern.

“Fuck,” you say. The plan had been prepared for this to happen; most likely this room was still monitored for hidden insurgents, but you had still hoped for the best. “Alright, Eren. I’m right behind you. Your control is impeccable now, so —”

“Got it. Stay close. I’m going to keep the radius of the fire as small as I can unless necessary. While I distract you can —”

“Open the window. Ready.” You replace the screwdriver head you’d been using for the paneling with a knife head, just in case you needed something thin to help lift the window thinner than your fingers. 

You tuck yourself into Eren’s back. His hand snakes around his back to pin you closer, the motion designed to have the two of you move in sync. He throws the door open, and the two of you spring out of the door. You feel the familiar heat of his fire radiate out of him — the flames tickle your cheek sweetly, but you can see the hot heat of it melt the weapons the Marley soldiers were holding. They drop them quickly, the high temperature overwhelming their senses. You can hear their yells and directions towards attacking Eren as you fiddle with the window. 

You succeed, and check that Yelena is on standby. You make eye contact with her and she tilts her head in the direction of the street, pointing to a nondescript black car. Alright. There’s your escape. In the case that this would happen, Yelena was stationed in the alley below the window, ready to escort the two of you out and away back to Paradis. After all, you could hardly stay in Marley now. 

Just as you turn to let Eren know the window is open and ready, a bullet seems to be speeding at you, aimed straight at your heart, which seizes in your chest in shock. Between the constant barraging, it seems that Eren hadn’t seen it and just as you squeeze your eyes shut, you hear a melted slab of metal land at your feet.

Your eyes shoot open, and the bullet lays deformed beneath Eren’s flames, which have grown exponentially the moment he noticed the attempt at your life.

“E-Eren, it’s time. Let’s go.” You say nothing more as you position yourself at the window and launch yourself out of it, using modified ODM equipment to safely land. Eren jumps after you, using his flames to soft the blow in a way that he lands like he’s a feather drifting in the wind; his control over them has never been better, to the point where he can use them in ways fire could typically never be used. It’s all the better, since Hange has been unable to craft ODM gear that doesn’t melt if Eren loses control over his flames. There are too many tiny metallic pieces he can’t keep track of in between enemy attacks.

Just before Eren nears Yelena, however, he has to hold back so as to not burn her, and so he lands rather harshly, though not as bad as it would be if he didn’t have his flames. The three of you run and jump inside the car as fast as possible, and before you know it, you are speeding away.

 _Mission complete._ You feel light as air. You turn to Eren to see if his face is a mirror of your relief, but his face is contorted darkly.

“What’s wrong?” you ask, quickly concerned. 

Eren looks to you with narrowed eyes, before his face changes shape again and is now instead laughing dryly. 

“What?” you ask, again, desperate to know what’s got him like this.

“My dad made me like this. He’s the reason why I’m this demonic creature.” He turns his head away from you, and focuses on Yelena’s instructions to aim fire at any approaching vehicle. You gape at him.

“You’re not a demonic creature!” you exclaim; you know how Eren feels about himself and his abilities. You’ve been helping him improve his self-esteem on this topic, and have been mostly successful, but every now and then his old feelings emerged again, like now. “You’re changing the tide of this war. Once we get Marley to surrender and finally sign the treaty—”

“That won’t erase my war crimes,” Eren says, still focusing on the outside world, flames dancing on his fingertips. You aren’t sure if they’re because of his thoughts or because of Yelena’s earlier command.

“Your crimes are mine now,” you say. “I’ve been behind you in every battle since we’ve begun training, without stopping you. The consequences of war are heavy, but we have to hope they’ll be well worth it. Once we enact change.”

“Worth it,” Eren repeats. His flames disappear. “You’re right. Freedom is worth it. And we’ll get it, for everyone.” He says nothing more, as Yelena has reached your destination and now the two of you crowd out of the car, abandoning the vehicle for a ship Onyankopon is helping lead back to Paradis. 

Eren falls asleep on your shoulder once the two of you sit down somewhere. You hold him tight in your arms.

_Some time later…_

Marley signed the treaty: releasing their control over all their colonies, providing funds for the rebuilding of the villages, towns, and cities they’d destroyed, and ensuring every citizen was placed in Marleyan reeducation programmes led by the people they’d been determined to hate. It was a starting point. 

Now that the war was no longer at the forefront of Zeke’s mind, he busied himself with tying up yours and Eren’s stories, for the reason of his powers and why you could withstand them.

Between Zeke’s personal theories, the testing of the sample and its recreation by Hange and her team of scientists and soldiers, and finding more of Dr. Jaeger’s journals in the storage bunker beneath Eren’s house that he’d forgotten about — everything seemed to finally piece itself together.

Dr. Jaeger had begun his escape plan once realizing that Marley was planning on using controlled fires to exterminate any dissenting populations. His goal was to create a serum that rendered one immune to fire, which he had been successful in doing while in Marley. However, his need to run away meant that he’d had to abandon all supplies in Marley, taking only a few test tubes. He spent his life in Paradis recreating the serum with lesser supplies, which resulted in an unanticipated change. A change that resulted in Eren’s abilities, as Eren had been the only one to receive a full dosage of the serum. Dr. Jaeger had been able to dose Armin and Mikasa partially, having spent the last few minutes of his life injecting them, as they’d been at their house just before the Marleyan army had attacked. It was why the three of them had survived with minimal damage.

As for the reason why you were immune, Zeke’s theory was that in Dr. Jaeger’s travels as a doctor after establishing himself in Paradis, he had spent some time in your village, which was backed up by his records of the places he’d gone to help people. You _did_ have a memory of having a terrible fever — being nursed by your biological mother being one of your only memories of her — the kind of fever that Dr. Jaeger had written a variation of the serum into his notebook. And because of that, the serum had had unanticipated consequences for you, too. It was science fiction coming to life, so you didn’t really trust in Zeke’s theory. But it added a sort of star crossed lovers aspect to yours and Eren’s story — being connected by fate long before even meeting — so you didn’t mind it.

But Eren was a different story… 

Eren rubs circles on your bare flesh, completely satiated tonight. But the satisfaction dulls and gives way to a sickening worry when thinking of the theory Zeke had brought up again today, about the possible connection between Eren’s abilities and your immunity.

“Y/N,” Eren says. “Do you think — you were forced to like me?”

“Huh?” you say, disbelieving at what you’d just heard.

Eren flushes, embarrassed by the tone of your voice. “I just mean … what if the serum we both received somehow forced your body to want me? The reason you like is manufactured. I don’t deserve you.”

You groan into his chest, burying your face in. “Eren. I don’t care if you deserve me or not — I want to be with you. I love you, and you love me.” You look at him with honest eyes, eyebrows raised, waiting to hear Eren’s next argument.

He doesn’t say anything, and so you continue.

“Also, think about it: Armin and Mikasa were dosed, too. Are they here?” 

Eren snorts, the image of Armin and Mikasa being in this room with the two of your naked bodies amusing him. 

“No … you’re right. As always, angel.” Eren presses a sweet kiss to the top of your head, grateful to have your angelic presence in his life.

“Of course I am,” you respond, snuggling against his warmth like you had time and time before, like you would time and time again to come.

 _The angel and her demon,_ Eren thinks, smiling against the top of your head. 

Here are the three things Eren Jaeger loves about you:

  1. Hearing you laugh makes him feel like he’s breathing truly for the first time, a fresh feeling of vitality sending him alight with energy. (Armin’s convinced him to write his own poetry, and all Eren writes about is you.)
  2. Your beauty is angelic, but there’s a devilish side to you that you’ve taken to unleashing, a passionate flame that you’ve allowed to outshine your gentleness now. He’s glad he’d recognized it long before others did, glad that he’d been the one to bring you out of your shell. The gleam in your narrowed eyes still excites him beyond measure.
  3. And finally, best of all: he can always be near you, can always look into your eyes whenever he wants to, can hold you close to him whenever he wants to be near you. The girl he’s loved since his eyes first landed on you.



His angel baby.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! i need to stop making my nsfw one-shots so long because then i end up not writing my actual fics to pay attention to these lmfao i’m kind of unsure how i feel about this one-shot tbh. i wanted it to be one thing but it came out a different way? ending def feels rushed to me but i wanted to provide some sort of quick closure beyond the smut. but it was interesting to try out present-tense instead of my usual past and using more directly alternating povs so i guess at least it was good writing practice haha
> 
> check out my other fics my darlings and i look forward to your thoughts comments etc.


End file.
